User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 33 of 64: Beastman14 (Ryan) v Redkite (Markus)
Ryan the Dreaded: Spain's pirate general, Attacking Markus Thoawan: The Great Captain from Asaea. Prologue Lloyd walks back towards his table in the library, and the glass of wine he'd been drinking over the past few hours. He turned a corner and heard an all too familiar cackle behind him. "And finally the Injun mercen..." Austonio cuts off as Lloyd's punch connects, hitting him square in the jaw. Lloyd follows up with a swift punch just under the ribcage, leaving Austonio gasping. "I don't have the time for this shit right now," he growls, "so it's a good idea to leave. Or I'll ask Leo to send horse-bee hybrids to torture you." Would you do that even if I begged? Hell, I might do it anyway. This will be most fun. Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = Born and raised surrounded by military inspiration from his father, uncle and eventually brothers, Markus grew up expecting his life to be spent fighting along side his generation in infantry for Asaea, an English colony established during the crusades which stayed on in exsistance even after the crusades came to an end. The large and powerful colonly extended a reputation for keeping it's people well and through the ages a military force of organized, well trained men was bred for England, but England and Asaea distanced and eventually Asaea found itself effectivley independant. Markus grew up and joined the army with countless others, but he was noticed by the ruler whom believed Markus to be fit to lead a platoon. Markus proved in training that he was a fit leader and his rank only rose over time as he befriended the ruler and eventually after several years, Markus found himself a commander of the military forces of Asaea. |-| General's Armament = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 3430 Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 2000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-| Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Markus Thawoan looks down at the broken, defeated bodies of his opponents. This was by far the easiest “battle” he had won. His foe just charged right into the ready and waiting arrow of his archers and the stones of his trebuchet. From what he could see, even the men from the cannons were pulled off for one gigantic human wave. It was almost as if the enemy general was trying to make a ramp out of the bodies of his men to try and overrun the walls, except there weren’t enough men to even reach a quarter of the way up the fort. Satisfied that there are no more enemies coming, Markus turns and walks away. After hearing one of his men cry out in pain, however, he turns back and peers over to see a lone man standing on the corpse ramp, reloading a crossbow. He signaled his archers, and the man collapsed full of arrows. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 20 Hours, 30 Minutes *Losses: 5,002 **Ryan: 5,001 **Markus: 1 Category:Blog posts